


Transformation

by bruises



Series: 30 Day Drabble Challenge [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scott starts leading the pack after Derek leaves, everyone instantly notices the changes in Isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transformation

When Scott starts leading the pack after Derek leaves, everyone instantly notices the changes in Isaac. For starters, he’s begun going on morning runs – no one expected Isaac of all people to go for a run first thing in the morning, he’s usually the last one out of bed. He starts spending more time with the pack, but overall he just seems to be far happier.

Scott’s glad to see Isaac finally feeling happy about thing. He wonders it it has something to do with him taking over as the alpha of the pack, or if it’s because things in Beacon Hills have finally started calming down.

“I feel a lot safer when you’re around, y’know,” Isaac tells him one night over pizza.

Scott quirks an eyebrow at him but smiles and nods. “I know. I like it when you’re happy.”

“Me too,” Isaac chuckles, stuffing his face with another slice of pepperoni pizza.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
